supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brahm and Treat's 2014 Christmas
Transcript Christmas Play Kayla, Skyla and Haidyn are getting ready for the Christmas play Robert: "What is the name of the Christmas play, ladies?" Christmas Shopping Nicole: "Who's ready to go Christmas shopping to the mall?" Kayla/Orla: "I am!" Haidyn/Skyla: "Me too!" Nicole: "Brahm, Treat, are you boys coming?" Robert: "Boys, let's hop in the car!" Birou-Jennings Family arrive at the mall to do some Christmas Shopping and Treat run off to the toy store Nicole: "Brahm, Treat. Come over here right now!" Treat: "So long, sucker!" (blows raspberry) Nicole: "I said, come over here!" Robert: "Boys, do you remember the rules? When we are out in public, we are supposed to stick together." 5 minutes later Robert: "Look, there's Santa Claus!" December 22 Robert: "Who's ready to go to grandma's house for Christmas?" Orla/Haidyn: "Me!" family arrives at Grandma Mary-Ellen Birou's house December 23 Robert: "Who wants to help decorate the tree?" Kayla/Orla: "Me!" Haidyn/Skyla: "Me!" Grandma Birou: "Hey, where did all the fudge go? It's all gone!" Birou shows everyone an empty plate of fudge Christmas Eve Nicole: "Who wants to help me make Christmas cookies?" enters the kitchen with her Christmas stocking, followed by Skyla, Kayla and Haidyn with theirs Orla: "Mom, someone cut a hole at the toe of my Christmas stocking!" Skyla: "Mine too!" Kayla: "Mine has a hole in it!" Haidyn: "Look at my Christmas stocking! Someone cut a hole in it, mom!" Nicole: "I wonder who did it?" Madeleine, Catherine, Nicholas and Melody come rushing in with their Christmas stockings Bianca/Catherine/Madeleine/Melody/Nicolas: "Aunty Nicole! Aunty Nicole! Look at our stockings! They have holes, too!" peeks out of the kitchen to notice Brahm and Treat with a pair of scissors, cutting a hole at the toe of Nicole's stocking; they find Grandma Birou's stocking with multiple holes in it, and Robert's stocking has three holes in it Nicole: "Naughty boys!" Robert: "We have brought in their Naughty Pits, Nicole. Which they will be going to right now!" places Brahm and Treat in their respective Naughty Pits Robert: (calmly) "You boys need to stay here in your pits for three minutes, OK? Because you cut a hole in mommy's stocking. We are also taking away your Pajanimals toys for a week. " Christmas Morning Aunty Lisa: "Merry Christmas, everybody!" Grandma Birou: "Merry Christmas!" Catherine, Brahm, Nicholas, Melody, Orla, Haidyn, Skyla and Madeleine rush over to their Christmas stockings Orla: "Cool! I got candy canes, a "Tangled" hairbrush, tickets to see a Disney on Ice show, a cute Rapunzel plush doll, a Rapunzel pin and the Tangled Nintendo DS game! What did you guys get in your stockings?" Bianca: "I got hair clips, a hairbrush, a Pokemon Black version DS game, tickets to the Kennedy Space Center, candy canes and some lip gloss!" Haidyn: "Awesome! I got an iPod Touch and an iTunes Gift card! I got candy canes, a pair of sunglasses, the Disney's/Pixar 'Brave' DS game and some tickets to Walt Disney World!" Catherine: "Sweet! I got a Mario/Sonic at the 2012 Olympic Games 3DS game, a candy dispenser, a coin purse, a rare Darkwing Duck pin, some candy canes, and tickets to the zoo!" Madeline: "Wow! Look, I got a pair of earrings, a necklace, Madagascar 3DS game, some candy canes, a Disney pin starter set and tickets to see a circus." Nicholas: "Wonderful! I got tickets to CSI: The Experience, candy canes, a Beyblade Metal Fusion DS game, a couple of pens, an MP3 player and a gift card to Target." Kayla: "Nice! I got tickets to Universal Studios, a Disney Princess DS game, candy canes, a gift card to Build-A-Bear Workshop, a cute Belle plush doll, and a glow-in-the-dark ball." Skyla: "Outstanding! I got tickets to SeaWorld, silly putty, candy canes, a Pokemon White version 2 DS game, a jump rope and a Spongebob TY Beanie Baby." Melody: "Very nice! I got tickets to Legoland Florida, candy canes, a Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance 3DS game, glow-in-the-dark ball, an iPhone and a gift card to Subway." Brahm: "Aww, (bleep). Coal in my stocking again..." Treat: "I agree... I got coal, too..." Nicole: "Because you probably deserve it." and Treat also find a note from Santa Claus which says, "Brahm and Treat Jennings, you boys have been exceedingly naughty this year. You peed in your pants when things didn't go your way, menaced your sisters, terrorized the family dog Lucy, ruined holidays including Thanksgiving, ruined special occasions and have been thrown out of daycares. Signed, Santa" in cursive Treat: "What's this?" Brahm: "I dunno, I can't read." reads the note aloud Nicole: (reading) "Brahm and Treat Jennings, you boys have been exceedingly naughty this year. You peed your pants when things didn't go your way, menaced your sisters, terrorized the family dog Lucy, ruined holidays including Thanksgiving, ruined special occasions and have been thrown out of daycares. Signed, Santa." Brahm: "Santa is poo-poo!" Treat: "I DARE SANTA TO SUCK MY (bleep)!" The Missing Presents Robert: "Who wants to open presents?" Nicholas: "I do!" Bianca: "I do!" Catherine: "Me!" Melody/Brahm/Treat/Madeleine/Catherine/Kayla/Bianca/Nicholas/Haidyn/Skyla: "Me! Me! I do!" Nicholas: "Mom, Aunty Nicole, my presents are missing." Orla: "Mine too, Mom." Bianca: "I can't find my presents. I think the Grinch took them." and Brahm walk by with a ton of presents in their hands Nicole: "Brahm, Treat, you stole them!" Brahm: "Well, we didn't get presents from Santa!" Robert: "Santa probably put you on the Naughty List, which means you do not deserve any presents this year." Treat: "SANTA IS A PIECE OF (bleep)!" anger rises Nicole: "RIGHT NOW, YOU'VE LOST ALL YOUR DOLLS! YOU CAN ALSO GO TO YOUR ROOMS AT THE MOMENT WE GET HOME!" Brahm and Treat: "We'll pee in our pants right now!" Nicole: "DON'T YOU DARE!" and Treat pee their pants Nicole "Right, they are gone for three weeks. In addition, you're going to bed at around one hour earlier every day for the next three weeks. You are also banned from watching TV for 10 whole days." Brahm and Treat: "WE WANNA SEE THE BALL DROP!" Nicole: "You should have thought about it before you talked rudely about Santa and peed your pants." Later that afternoon and Kayla are outside sledding Christmas Dinner Revenge arrives Santa: "Ho ho ho!" Brahm: "(bleep) SUCK (bleep)!" ties Santa to a chair with duct tape Santa: "What the...?!" applies duct tape all over Santa's mouth fractures Santa's femur breaks Santa's fibula breaks Santa's tibia breaks Santa's pelvis breaks Santa's humerus Santa: "Hmmmph! Hmmmph! Hmmmmph!" (Translated to: "Help! Help! Help!") Treat: "EAT MY SHORTS!" splashes bleach all over Santa's face sets Santa on fire stabs Santa in the neck four times shoots Santa five times with a machine gun Brahm and Treat: "DIE, SANTA, DIE!!!!!" Christmas Night and Treat throw Nicole's iPad 3 across the room, smashing the screen Nicole: "Oh, my god. My new iPad 3! That was brand new! Your father gave that to me for a present!" Kayla, Catherine, Melody, Madeleine, Nicholas, Haidyn, Skyla and Bianca come rushing in the living room to see what happened Orla: "Mom, what happened?!" Kayla: "Oh, no..." Nicole: "YOU KNOW WHAT, BRAHM ALLAN AND TREAT TRITON?! YOU GUYS ARE NOW BANNED FROM WATCHING TV FOR 2 MONTHS, YOU ALSO LOST ALL OF YOUR PAJANIMALS THINGS FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR, YOU MUST EAT ALL OF THE HEALTHY FOODS WITH FRUIT AND VEGETABLES THAT WE ARE EATING, YOUR USUAL BEDTIME WILL BECOME 2 HOURS EARLIER FOR THE NEXT 5 WEEKS, PLUS, YOU DESERVE A SPANKING! THAT'S RIGHT, A SPANKING! IT MUST NOT HURT A TINY BIT!" and Robert pull down Brahm and Treat's undies and she and begin spanking their butts with respective wooden spoons Brahm and Treat: "OWWWW!!!" Nicole: "YOU KNOW WHY YOU DESERVED A SPANKING?!" Treat: "I DARE YOU TO GIVE OUR TOYS BACK!" Nicole: "TOO BAD! YOU WILL NOT FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!" Brahm: "WE WILL PEE IN OUR PANTS, THEN!" Robert: "DON'T YOU DARE!" and Treat pee their pants Brahm and Treat leave for court Before Brahm and Treat leave for court arrive at the doorstep Policeman #1: "Hi, I'm looking for a set of identical twins named Brahm Allan Jennings and Treat Triton Jennings." Nicole: "Here they are, officer." and Treat flee the scene Policeman #2: "GET OVER HERE! WE NEED TO ARREST YOU FOR PUBLIC NUDITY, THEFT, MURDER, AND VANDALISM!" sniffs at the closet barks Policeman #3: "Good girl." Brahm: "SUCK MY (bleep)!" Policeman #3: "OK then. I'll need backup." policeman leaves and then comes back with six officers, four male and two female Policewoman #1: "Brahm Allan Jennings and Treat Triton Jennings, you are both under arrest for public nudity, first-degree murder of Santa Claus, theft, vandalism, and abusive language towards a police officer!" Treat: "We aren't, stinker!" splashes bleach at the policewoman #2 handcuffs Brahm and Treat Brahm: "EAT MY SHORTS!" Policewoman #2: "JUST MOVE IT, MISTERS! YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT! THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE THAT YOU ARE BOTH CONSIDERED GUILTY!!!" The good kids reveal all their presents opens up all her presents Orla: "A microscope, a Discovery 3D star theatre, a Disney's Tangled Blu-Ray DVD, a Discovery Moon in my Room, a new encyclopedia set, a new dictionary, a Disney/Pixar's Finding Nemo DVD, Discovery Shooting Star in my Room, Discovery Rainbow in my Room, a Pudsey bear, a chess game, a globe and a new chemistry set!" opens up all her presents Skyla: "Lookie here! A Mew plush doll, a Pudsey bear, a Recess: School's Out DVD, and a Cars 2 DVD!" opens up all her presents Haidyn: "Look, a Pudsey bear, a Disney's The Princess and the Frog Blu-Ray DVD!" opens up all her presents Kayla: "Cool, a Pudsey bear, Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes DVD!" The Court judge bangs his gavel Judge: "All rise! Order in the court, people. The state of Florida vs. Brahm and Treat Jennings." Final Verdict Judge: "How did you find Brahm Jennings and Treat Jennings?" Jury member: "Your Honor, we now found the out-of-control twins, guilty for abusive language towards a police officer, theft, murder, vandalism, and public nudity." Judge: "Treat Triton and Brahm Allan Jennings, you will be sentenced 15 days in prison." and Treat set the courtroom on fire sets the jury members on fire sets the bailiff on fire sets the judge on fire person in court grabs a fire extinguisher and puts out the fire shoots the bailiff 10 times shoots the judge 20 times and Brahm shoot the jury 200 times Treat: "DIE, BAILIFF, DIE, JUDGE, DIE, JURY, DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brahm and Treat are released for early for good behavior Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts